


〔暴卡〕衣冠与禽兽

by zhly4899



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhly4899/pseuds/zhly4899
Summary: ooc预警 私设爆炸NC-17微强迫？





	〔暴卡〕衣冠与禽兽

年少有为。  
这是所有在了解Carlton成就的人对他的第一印象。  
24岁成为生命科学基金会CEO，在多少人还在奋斗的年纪就可以高高在上，傲视群雄。  
[人类，不要忘记你自己的身份。]  
*  
基金会例行会议。  
Carlton带着迷惑性的笑容站在电子投屏前，额角又悄然滑下一滴冷汗。  
自从与Riot结合之后，体内增长的欲望不仅仅只限于食欲，还有一些特殊的，难以启齿的，类似于人类最原始的欲望。

在成为宿主的那一刻，他已经没有了反抗这个外星君主的机会。仿佛那只水银触手只需轻轻一叩便能让他的心脏绽放出灿烂的血花，再将他吞噬的不剩一粒尘埃。Riot察觉到了人类的恐惧和迷茫，不满的用触手狠狠的抽了一下人类的臀部。小总裁倒像是很吃痛一般发出了一小段不完整的尖叫，却又被硬生生的忍了回去，旁人不注意根本不易发现。但在Riot看来，这他妈就活生生的是勾引。  
Carlton没有意识到任何威胁，Riot认为人类完全就是在敷衍他。于是他怒火中烧的分化出两条细长的水银般的触手，挣出那一对好看的蝴蝶骨，绕过纤细精干的腰，突袭了Carlton胸前两处红晕。人类的理智让他忍耐住了喘息声，只是踉跄着后退了几步。

“Mr.Drake?你还好吗?”助理站起身想要去扶住眼前摇摇摆摆的Carlton，却被他一把推开。Carlton在思想里略带气愤的责备Riot，让他停下这可耻的行为。Riot似乎有些恼怒，忽的将两支触手紧紧的劝住两粒乳肉，狠狠地刺进了深处。  
可怜胸前两点都快被汲取成了血红色的果实，仿佛下一秒钟就会破裂。Carlton最后的理智顺着嘴唇咬破之处的鲜血离开了自己的身体，他轻喘着极力掩盖自己的不适，努力让自己不咬淹没在快感之中。但明显Riot技高一筹，他比Carlton更清楚这副躯体的性感带以及敏感点在哪里，一阵似有似无的轻触让Carlton的脸瞬间被情欲的潮红攀附。  
“求你了...Riot...快停下”Carlton不断的重复着，他无法接受这么多人用奇怪的眼神注视他的感觉，这让他感觉从神坛跌落人间。  
“不许分心。”Riot低沉的声音从脑内划过，后穴传来的一阵刺激性的快感让Carlton双腿一软，分明是发出了无声的尖叫。  
卷翘的睫毛被生理性泪水润湿成一撮一撮，亮黑的轮廓增添了几分魅惑，焦糖色的虹膜里，瞳孔仿佛向大海撒下一把沙一般失去焦距。Riot有节奏但毫不疼惜的挺进让Carlton精瘦的身板一颤一颤，仿佛下一秒钟就要被顶至悬空。  
最后的羞耻心让他向助理示意带走所有与会人员。

会议室空荡的只剩下Carlton喘息的回音，在投影仪的灯光之下，可见他眼角微红，睫毛伤沾着得泪水反射出炫目的光后，跌落在他脸上画出一道好看的弧线。高定西装早已滑落肩头，领带也耷拉在一旁，弧度优雅的锁骨在灯光下格外暧昧。

Riot幻化出身躯，笼罩着Carlton陷入情欲泥潭中的身躯，用滑腻的舌头再次为身下人的锁骨染上一层性感的色彩。他盯着那翕动的长睫和涣散的鹿眸，高傲的说道：  
“这才只是刚刚开始，beauty.”  
大写的END!


End file.
